Gedanken
by ensigniago
Summary: Kinch macht sich Gedanken über seine Freunde und wie er damals im Lager ankam.


Gedanken

------

Disclaimer: Nicht meine, ich spiel nur mit ihnen und stelle sie danach zurück ins Regal.

-----

Es war dunkel in Baracke 2. Nichts deutete auf die ungewöhnlichen Aktivitäten der Häftlinge hin, die eigentlich allein das Lager leiteten. Doch in dieser Nacht war es wirklich ruhig.

Zu ruhig, wie er bemerkte.

Seit vier Stunden hatte das Licht offiziell aus zu sein. Und heute hatten sie sich auch daran gehalten. Sie hatten zwar ihren eigenen Stromkreis, aber Klink hatte Andeutungen gemacht, nach langer Zeit endlich mal wieder eine Nacht-Inspektion zu machen.

Eigentlich warteten sie alle darauf.

Doch bisher ist noch nichts passiert. Und es wurde immer ruhiger in der Baracke. Jeder schien den eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Aus den regelmäßigen Atemzügen der anderen schloss er, dass die anderen wohl mittlerweile eingeschlafen waren.

Es war dunkel, er konnte Schemen erkennen. Umrisse, mehr nicht. Ab und zu huschte ein kleiner Lichtblitz durch die Baracke. Das waren die Suchscheinwerfer, die das Lager beleuchteten. Durch die Ritzen in der Wand fiel manchmal der eine oder andere Strahl herein und durchbrach die Dunkelheit. Etwas kaltes, gefühlloses lag in diesem Licht.

Kinch setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und lehnte sich an die Wand.

Wieso war er hier? Warum er? Warum kämpfte er für ein Land, das ihm keine andere Wahl ließ. "Onkel Sam braucht Dich!" Ja, klar. Wenn es darum ging, waren sie alle gleich. Nur was ist, wenn er nach dem Krieg wieder zurück in die Staaten ging? Dann müsste er immer noch Weißen auf der Straße ausweichen. Platz machen für sie, sich unterordnen.

Es wäre ihnen egal, was er hier im Krieg geleistet hätte. Für die dort drüben zählte nur die Hautfarbe. Waren sie in der Hinsicht also anders als die Deutschen? Diese Frage hatte er sich so oft gestellt, jeden Tag. Immer und immer wieder.

Auf der Militärakademie, da waren sie auch getrennt. Sie wurden zwar gemeinsam ausgebildet, aber keiner der Weißen hatte sich in ihre Nähe getraut.

Beim Appell, da schon, aber kurz danach versuchten sie sich wieder zu den ihren zu stellen.

Kein Wort ist je zwischen ihnen auf der Militärakademie gefallen. Kein Privates. Nur Befehle. Befehle, die jeder von ihnen befolgte.

Und als sie dann in einem Flieger über Deutschland waren, wieder nach Hautfarbe getrennt, hatte er schon angefangen, sie zu hassen. Die Weißen. Aber auch die Schwarzen, die das mit sich machen ließen. Alle Menschen, die irgendeinen Wert in Hautfarbe, Religion oder etwas derartiges legten.

Ihr Flugzeug wurde auf dem ersten Flug getroffen. Das einzige, das in dieser Nacht abgeschossen wurde. Kinch wollte gar nicht wissen, ob überhaupt nach ihnen gesucht wurde. Er war sich sicher, dass er die Antwort schon kannte. Und dann wurden sie, die den Absturz überlebt hatten, verteilt auf verschiedene Lager.

Er kam in das Stalag 13. Einem Lager, das von einem Kommandanten geführt wurde, der sich für unwiderstehlich hielt. Kinch hätte gerne über ihn gelacht, hatte aber gelernt seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Dann wurde er in eine Baracke gebracht, in Baracke 2. Ein scheinbar bunt gemischter Haufen. Er konnte englische, amerikanische und sogar eine französische Uniform erkennen.

Der deutsche Feldwebel stellte ihn den anderen kurz vor und verließ dann wieder die Baracke. Aber nur, nachdem er sich einen Schokoriegel vom Tisch genommen hatte. Was er wohl häufiger tat, seiner Figur nach zu urteilen. Schokolade und Bier. Kinch hatte sofort ein Bild von dem Mann.

Ein junger amerikanischer Sergeant wendete sich dem ranghöchsten Kriegsgefangenenoffizier zu, der gerade aus seinem Büro, das sich in der Baracke befand, zu den anderen trat.

"Ich würde sagen, den brauchen wir gar nicht zu überprüfen, ob er ein Deutscher ist, Kumpel, ähm Sir." Er korrigierte sich, nachdem er vom Franzosen einen Rippenstoß erhalten hatte und der Engländer ihn genervt ansah.

Auch wenn er solche und ähnliche Sprüche erwartet hatte, spielte ein Lächeln um sein Gesicht. Den Blicken der anderen und einem "Ja, ich weiß. Ist ja schon gut" des Sergeants nach zu urteilen, war er schon desöfteren in das eine oder andere Fettnäpfchen getreten. Das machte ihn irgendwie sympathisch.

Er drehte sich aber schnell zum Colonel um und begrüßte ihn auf die militärische Weise. Doch der winkte sofort ab.

"Colonel Robert E. Hogan. Ich bin zwar der ranghöchste Gefangenenoffizier, aber das auch nur auf dem Papier. Um aus Klinks Buch 'Lerne Reimen ohne zu schleimen' zu zitieren. Also, wo wurden Sie abgeschossen?"

Kinch gab ihm die Daten und beantwortete die obligatorischen Fragen. Auch die der anderen Gefangenen. Nach der Schlagzahl von bestimmten Baseballspielern, nach Schauspielern und weiteres.

Als der Colonel erfuhr, dass Kinch Funker war, hob sich eine seiner Augenbrauen. Kinch bemerkte die Reaktion, verstand sie aber falsch. Der Colonel sah die anderen in der Baracke an und alle nickten.

"Ein Funker ist genau das, was wir noch brauchen. Können Sie auch mit technischem Zeug umgehen? Also, basteln und so?"

Kinch nickte und verfolgte die Bewegungen des Colonels, der zur Mitte der Baracke ging. Zu einem der freien Betten.

"Ja, natürlich." Er verstand den Sinn der Frage nicht.

"Carter, an die Tür"

Der junge Sergeant stellte sich an die Tür und hielt wohl Wache. Im selbem Moment drückte der Colonel auf eine Seite vom Bett und zum Vorschein kam... Eine Leiter... eine Leiter, die nach unten führte.

"Willkommen im Stalag 13, dem sichersten Kriegsgefangenenlager Deutschlands." Mit diesen Worten lud ihn der Colonel ein, ihm die Leiter herunter zu folgen. Und er bekam einen Eindruck vom dem, was hier wirklich ablief.

Kinch war sehr überrascht, als er sich über die Größe der Untergrundorganisation klar wurde. Die Größe und welche Rolle er spielen sollte. Er sollte den Funkkontakt zu den einzelnen Mitgliedern halten und zu London. Ja, hier mitten in einem Kriegsgefangenlager hatten sie einen unterirdischen Funkraum. Nur keiner der anderen war wirklich geschult im Umgang mit Funkgeräten. Sie hatten es benutzt so lange es ging und jetzt konnten sie zwar Nachrichten empfangen, aber nichts mehr senden. Der Colonel bat ihn, sich das mal anzusehen. Kinch brauchte nicht lange um das Problem zu entdecken, es mussten nur einige Kabel wieder zusammengefügt werden, der Colonel sah ihn bewundernd an.

"Wir haben schon alles mögliche probiert. Aber so schnell..."

Er war wirklich fasziniert von Kinchs Arbeit.

Der Colonel. Robert E. Hogan. Kinch dachte immer wieder gern an diese erste Begegnung. Er hatte den Colonel falsch eingeschätzt. Hatte in ihm auch einen dieser vielen Menschen gesehen, die er verabscheute. Doch der Colonel war anders. Aus diesem Grund respektierte Kinch ihn. Nannte ihn immer Colonel und Sir. Anreden die er eigentlich nicht mochte. Auf der Akademie hatte er das Wort 'Sir' fast ausgespieen, so sehr hasste er diese Förmlichkeit. Doch bei Hogan war es anders. Dem war es egal, wer er war, welche Hautfarbe er hatte. Er wollte nur, dass seine Leute gut arbeiteten, das war es was für ihn zählte. Nichts anderes.

Kinch starrte durch die Dunkelheit zur Bürotür des Colonels. Nie hatte er ihm das gesagt. Er wollte schon oft ihn darauf ansprechen, aber entweder kam etwas dazwischen oder er zog seine Frage schnell noch zurück. Obwohl er beim Colonel zum ersten mal wirkliche Freundschaft empfunden hatte. Kinch wusste, dass er für Hogan nicht irgendein schwarzer Amerikaner war, der nur dazu da war, das Funkgerät zu bedienen. Für ihn war er Sergeant Ivan Kinchloe, bei dem sich der Colonel auch das ein oder andere Mal Rat geholt hatte. Er wusste auch, dass ihn inzwischen tiefe Freundschaft mit Hogan verband.

Hogan, der Mann, der nie aufgab. Durch seine Ideen hatten sie schon oft unmögliche Dinge möglich gemacht. Sachen, die absolut wahnsinnig schienen, waren mit Hogan kein Problem. Sie waren schon in Paris gewesen, um Informationen zu bekommen. Hatten Züge gesprengt, sichere Geheimwaffen der Deutschen sabotieren können. Und die meisten Ideen kamen dem Colonel einfach so. Als würde er Pläne im Kopf haben, für die noch keine Probleme existieren. Und kaum war eins dieser Probleme da, kam die Idee für die Lösung von Hogan.

Er würde sich gut als Schriftsteller machen nach dem Krieg. Oder Drehbuchautor. Auch wenn ihm keiner die wahren Geschichten von Stalag 13 glauben würde.

Die wahren Geschichten. Kinch lächelte bei dem Gedanken an die Brücke, in der sie eine Bombe miteingebaut hatten. Eine der Bomben, die Carter unten in seinem Versuchslabor zusammengebastelt hat. Regelmäßig gab es zu der Zeit kleine Detonationen. Aber er hatte es am Ende geschafft.

Carter, Kinch sah zu ihm rüber und einer der durch die Baracke huschenden Lichtstrahlen erhellte kurz sein Gesicht.

Da lag er friedlich schlafend, der junge Sergeant, der schneller redete als er dachte. Schon oft hatte Carter in einer ausweglosen Situation einen dummen Spruch fallen lassen. Doch trotz oder gerade wegen dieser Sprüche, hatten sie eine Lösung gefunden. Carter strotzte vor Naivität. Er sah nirgendwo etwas böses. Kinch beneidete ihn darum so vorurteilsfrei, so leichtgläubig auf andere zugehen zu können. Er hatte versucht, sich das ein wenig von Carter abzugucken, doch es passte nicht zu ihm. Er war dann zu sehr jemand anderes. Deswegen fing Kinch an, alle andern einzuschätzen. Die Menschen im Lager zu studieren. Dadurch hatte er sich eine beachtliche Menschenkenntnis zulegen können. Selbst Hogan war manches mal überrascht, wie schnell er jemanden analysieren konnte. Wenn er ihm je erzählen würde, dass Carter ihn darauf gebracht hat, würde der Colonel es ihm nicht glauben.

Ein leises Rascheln erregt seine Aufmerksamkeit. Doch es war nur Newkirk, der sich im Schlaf gedreht haben musste. Newkirk, der Taschendieb, Fälscher, Trickspieler. Er konnte fast jeden Tresor mühelos knacken. Jedes Mal wenn Kinch mit ihm pokerte, versuchte er zu erahnen, wann Newkirk seine Fähigkeiten einsetzte. Sehen konnte man es nicht. Das hatte er zu oft probiert und war jedes Mal schon bei Newkirks Mischen gescheitert. Die erste Zeit wurde er von Newkirk immer haushoch geschlagen. Doch irgendwann konnte er immer neue Kartensets besorgen und Newkirk hatte bei den neuen Karten nicht so das Gefühl. Doch wenn er die erst mal eine Weile gespielt hatte, war er wieder unschlagbar. Newkirk wusste, dass er nicht so schnell neue Opfer finden würde und hielt sich deswegen zeitweise zurück und ließ auch mal einen der anderen gewinnen.

Newkirk würde sicher nach dem Krieg ein Casino aufmachen. Oder zumindest in einem arbeiten. Und wenn er da nichts finden würde, könnte er immer noch Banken auf ihre "Sicherheit" überprüfen.

Newkirk fand es im Lager recht angenehm. Er konnte jeden im Pokern schlagen, aber auch in anderen Glücksspielen war er geschickt. Nur die ständigen Streitereien wegen LeBeaus Kochkünsten waren auf die Dauer anstrengend. Nun gut, die französische Küche war auch nicht gerade sein Geschmack. Aber sie war immer noch besser als die englische. Wo fast alles mit Minzesoße serviert wurde. Jedenfalls hatte LeBeau das gestern so formuliert.

Er sah in der Dunkelheit nach oben, im Bett über ihm lag LeBeau, der kleine Franzose.

Der wird nach dem Krieg keine Probleme mehr haben. Er hat hier seine Kochkünste unter den schwierigsten Umständen bewiesen. Selbst wenn er nur eine einzige Herdplatte unter freiem Himmel bekommen würde, könnte LeBeau ganz Paris verköstigen.

Kinch musste unwillkürlich grinsen bei dem Gedanken, an das einzige Gericht, was LeBeau wohl nie wieder freiwillig kochen würde. Apfelstrudel. Nicht, dass er keinen mehr mögen würde. Nur nachdem Schultz fast jeden Abend fragte, wann es wieder welchen gebe, hatte der Kleine schon sehr genervt gewirkt. Er blieb aber immer freundlich, eine Eigenschaft, die Kinch an dem Franzosen bewunderte.

Kinch lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Auch wenn er wusste, dass der Krieg schlecht war, dass täglich Menschen sinnlos ihr Leben verloren. Die Männer, die er hier getroffen hatte, hatten ihm bewiesen, dass man seinen Glauben an die Menschen nie verlieren darf. Diese Männer haben ihm das vom Leben zurückgeben, was er schon vor Jahren verloren geglaubt hatte. Durch diese Männer hatte er wieder einen Sinn in seinem Leben gefunden. In jedem einzelnen von ihnen wusste er einen Freund. Freunde, auf die er sich sein ganzes Leben verlassen könnte.

Eine einzelne Träne lief im langsam über die Wange.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie einsam er früher gewesen war.

Ein weiteres Mal streifte ein Lichtschein durch die Baracke, doch diesmal gab er der Dunkelheit einen freundlichen Zug.


End file.
